En cada mil años de amor (one-shot)
by Ethavisell
Summary: ¿Cómo olvidarte si nunca te conocí en esta vida? Esa fueron las primeras palabras de Naruto al conocer a Sasuke, todavía no podía creer como llegó a su vida. Pero exiten muchos problemas como cualquier otro chico, Sasuke no es alguien fácil y Naruto luego de la muerte de su hermano Uchiha Itachi, le toca apoyarlo en todo. Este fic es 100% SASUNARU


**Disclaimer**: Siempre los doy al principio de todos los fics que escribo. En primero lugar los personajes le pertenecen a _**Masashi Kishimoto**_, así que todos los derechos de autor son reservados para él. Gracias a los personajes de Kishimoto puedo crear un fanfic u historia para fans de la pareja en cuestión y lo hago sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Advertencias**: El fanfic es un shonen-ai y no contiene lemon alguno ni violencia tampoco, espera todo público, pero es una historia entre dos chicos, por lo que si tienes sensibilidad a esas cosas mejor no me leas o te abstengas a leer el fic.

**Agradecimientos**: A ustedes lo lectores por leer la obra, de paso os doy gracias por dejar un comentario en la pagina. ¡Es muy motivador para mí! Así que a disfrutar.

* * *

><p><strong> En cada mil años de amor (one-shot)<strong>

_Podría escribirte en un verso de cuatro líneas todo lo que siento por ti, podría escribirte todas mis mentiras y maldades que te he hecho vivir, pero no quiero que me culpes por amarte así, de esta forma tan egoísta. Sólo quiero que sepas que una persona orgullosa y con objetivos fijos en esta feroz tierra no puede flaquear, ni gritar, ni mucho menos puede llorar, salvo cuando el amor le duele en el fondo del corazón y el alma no soporta los sonidos del dolor. Pero un dolor que no tiene sonido alguno y que la mente hace que los tenga porque los necesita._

_Pero sin hacer acopio a los pensamientos y a la verdad que oculto, es la manera en que puedo expresarme y la manera en que podemos llegar a ver el cielo tan infinito como las estrellas que están sobre nuestras cabezas, allá es donde te llevaré cuando tenga el valor de decirte lo importante que eres y lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy a tu lado cada día de mi vida, sólo ven y rescátame de esta oscuridad, porque los agujeros negros son tan fríos con tu ausencia._

— ¡Suficiente por hoy! ¡Eso estuvo genial! Naruto muy buena lectura y chicos… es hora del almuerzo, la clase ha terminado.

Naruto, quién se había emocionado leyendo la nueva obra de literatura cerró el libro poco satisfecho, quería terminar de leerlo en casa y es lo primero que haría al llegar. Volvió a su puesto entre muchas miradas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima, obviamente miradas formadas por una multitud de chicas y chicos del salón. Cuando el leía parecía meterse muy bien en la lectura y aquello encantaba de sobremanera al público.

El rubio era el más popular de la clase y precisamente también el presidente de la misma, sin embargo había un chico al otro lado del salón del mismo año que era más popular, de hecho lo era en todo el colegio, era alguien a quién admiraba de hace mucho y que en todo lo escrito de las palabras de ese libro, sólo podía verle a él.

Todo el grupo de chicos había salido menos dos, Sai y Sakura. Sus dos compañeros fieles de clase, pero Naruto no tenía mucha confianza y tacto con ellos.

— ¡Eh Naruto!

El rubio seguía en trance leyendo la novela…

— ¡Naruto!

El chico soltó el libro exaltado con un gesto molesto mirándolo a ambos—. Hoy no pienso salir al comedor, por lo tanto comeré aquí, vayan ustedes… hay unas cosas que tengo que terminar.

— Vaya que te has quedado prendado del libro eh…— Sai sospechaba de algo, Naruto nunca fue así, estaban en su último año y creía que gustaba de alguien, eso no era normal…

— Pero que odiosos no es nada importante, en todo lo que he estado aquí en el colegio no he tenido la oportunidad de leer una buena obra.

Sakura suspiró y golpeó a Sai en el costado—. Vamos al comedor a ver si merendamos, si él se quiere quedar sólo déjalo hombre… Naruto ya no vamos no te preocupes— La chica jaló violentamente a Sai mientras iban discutiendo por el pasillo, era la pareja más controversial de la clase 301 y nadie los entendía, ni siquiera Naruto.

Naruto no pudo concentrarse luego del alboroto de esos dos, el rubio lo único que hizo fue empacar sus cosas para salir en unas horas de clases y dejar lo necesario para las siguientes clases y cuando terminó se asomó en una de las ventanas del instituto, ubicadas en el pasillo al lado del salón.

Y allí estaba la persona que le robaba la calma, jugando futbol en la enorme cancha del colegio, pero era una de las tantas que había. Sus ojos tomaron un centelleo tan vivo y fuera de lo normal, tanto que conectó lo que proyectaba su mirada al corazón y retumbó como campana haciéndole sonreír. Nadie le había hecho sentir esas cosas, jamás.

Pero Naruto volvió a la realidad al ver a la chica más guapa del colegio llegar y abrazarlo, dándole un dulce beso, cosa que le llevó a quitar la cara contenida de tristeza. Sí, se llamaba Ino y era su novia. Joder y él era un chico, ¿cómo podía gustarle un hombre igual que él? Eso no importaba aunque no estuviese bien visto por los demás, Naruto creía que el amor sea como sea y como viniese era normal e Ino no se merecía el amor de Sasuke-Kun, ella era una chica un poco cruel, porque así eran muchas de las porristas del Instituto.

**Cancha deportiva 1-A| 12:30 del mediodía.**

—Sasuke quiero hacerlo contigo esta noche… anda di que sí, me siento lista— Lo provocaba una y otra vez mordiéndole los labios.

El azabache no estaba preparado todavía y no tenía experiencia alguna en el tema. Tampoco es que sea idiota, el moreno la quería pero a veces era muy mala y engreída con la mayoría de la gente, no sabía si ella lo merecía y las cosas en verdad no estaban bien, en verdad no sabía cómo terminar con ese amor enfermizo. La gente los miraba y él sólo le seguía el juego aparentando que todo iba perfectamente y diciéndole en voz baja un par de cosas.

— Ino no puedo estoy ocupado en muchas cosas, ¿discutamos esto en otro momento sí?...

— Maldición tu nunca puedes Sasuke, ¿cuándo diablo piensas demostrarme tu amor? Sasuke venga yo sólo quiero estar contigo ¿acaso eres imbécil?— Ino no midió sus palabras. Estaba molesta porque Sasuke no quería caer y ser su trofeo. Ya tenían dos años de ser novios y él no le pedía nada, cosa que le llevaba a pensar que tenía un problema.

Sasuke la apartó un poco cansado ya de sus caprichos y a leguas se veía una discusión inminente— ¡Ya basta Ino! —Aquello atrajo la atención de los presentes—. No quiero acostarme contigo porque no es el momento apropiado. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Además siento que no eres la Ino que conocía hace dos años atrás, has venido cambiando mucho.

— ¿Me estás cortando? ¡Porque si es así te puedes ir a tomar por culo! ¡Escuchad todos Sasuke no quiere acostarse con su novia porque la tiene pequeña! — La chica intentó destruir su reputación en segundos pero Sasuke no se dejó y él también tenía los huevos bien puestos.

— ¡Ino tu y yo terminamos! ¡Sabes por qué? ¡Porque no me acuesto con una zorra y mucho menos con una mujer que quema a su novio con muchos otros tíos! ¡Se acabó!

El ambiente se había caldeado y la gente no podía creerlo, eso definitivamente saldría en el periódico del instituto. La gente le creyó más a Sasuke y miraban a Ino con malos ojos puesto que las porristas en si eran unas zorras. Pero a ella no parecía importarle, se fue con la cabeza en alto aunque en el fondo le diera una rabia fatal de perros.

— ¡Maldito Estúpido! Espero que encuentres a una chica que te dé todo lo que te he dado yo en estos dos años, sé que las hay pero ninguna que te guste lo suficiente, te conozco perro— Dicho eso se largó del escenario y la multitud siguió su camino a clase con una campanada.

Sasuke se fue a los vestidores y se bañó para cambiarse para luego ir a la dirección, iba pedir cambio de clase. El chico cursaba el último año en el salón 111-A, pidiendo así su traslado al salón 301-B. La clase dónde estaba Uzumaki Naruto, la cuestión es que tardó una semana en hacerse el cambio y sorprendió muchos el verlo entrar por la puerta, sobre todo al rubio quién se puso nervioso. La anterior clase de él era la mejor del instituto seguida de esta y todos se habían enterado de semejante escándalo, los profesores ni siquiera leían el periódico estudiantil, eso era cosas de los chicos y asunto de ellos.

La consejera de la clase le dio la bienvenida a Uchiha Sasuke, presentándolo ante la clase formalmente como si fuese un estudiante nuevo. Todos estaban emocionados y querían ser amigos del moreno, pero este se mostró indiferente ante todos y se sentó en el puesto designado justo atrás del presidente de la clase, ya las chicas tendría hacia dónde mirar y mojar bragas, estaban ante los dos más sexys de la clase.

La clase de matemáticas era aburrida aquel día y eran las primeras horas de la mañana aquello lo hacía más pesado todavía y sólo los más tenaces fueron a hacer los problemas al tablero, entre esos incluido el presidente de la clase, Sasuke y diez más.

Pasaron las horas y llegó el almuerzo, casi todos se fueron menos Naruto quién se quedó sólo con Sasuke en el salón. Había terminado de leer la novela en casa hace dos días, volteándose para mirar lo que hacia el azabache, vio que se iba ir a comer y hace rato que no iba, esta era su oportunidad para intentar lo que fuese, sabía que él nunca lo vería con otros ojos. El rubio tomó valor y se acercó con su almuerzo.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte en el almuerzo? — Un gesto de inseguridad surcó el de él en espera de una respuesta. Después de todo tenía que andarse con cuidado del moreno, porque podía destruir su reputación en segundos y confesarle algo de lo que sentía ahora, sería un infierno seguro.

Sasuke alzó la mirada con su almuerzo en mano listo para salir y sonrió de forma irónica—. ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo? Sabes eso se lo preguntan las chicas a los chicos…

Naruto no terminaba de entender esa pregunta, pero lo otro que dijo lo puso algo nervioso muy en el fondo y sin embargo no lo demostró, sabía esconder muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba—Lo siento esa no era mi intención en serio— El chico se dio media vuelta y se sentó abriendo su almuerzo; pescado, chuleta, arroz, tomates y una buena ensalada. Se había sentido un poco mal e incómodo.

Sasuke asomó la cabeza de lado para ver que comería y la verdad es que estaba delicioso ese almuerzo. Al perecer no tenía más opción de quedarse en el salón junto a él, el chico movió su silla sentándose a su lado para comer juntos—Eso último que te dije era broma… y si no te molesta entonces nos quedamos comiendo juntos— Sasuke miraba su comida, la suya era buena pero no le apetecía comer lo que trajo—. Oye… ¿me das un trozo de pescado?...

Naruto Justo cuando iba comer se sorprendió que se sentase a su lado, por un momento se le quedó mirando, sintiéndose aliviado por la aclaración que le hizo y para nada le molestaba que se quedaran comiendo juntos. Lo último que hizo fue ofrecerle el plato para que tomara lo que quisiera—. Claro puedes comer lo que quieras…

Sasuke lo miró y tomó sus manos descaradamente, haciendo que con una agarrase el tenedor y el cuchillo con la otra—. Prefiero que me des algún pedazo tú… te lo agradecería.

Naruto se esperaba todo menos esa reacción, aquello lo hizo flaquear de forma muy fea, porque eso sólo lo hacen las chicas con sus novios o amigos de confianza, joder que le estaba tomando el pelo o era él quién no sabía qué hacer. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y con las manos temblorosas le dio un buen pedazo de pescado y luego dejo los cubiertos en la comida escondiendo sus manos, se había quedado mudo.

Sasuke se percató del sonrojo y su nerviosismo, estaba raro que eso se viera en un chico y más que claro frente a otro hombre, sin embargo Sasuke no pudo explicarlo, le hizo sentir ternura alguna en el fondo, cosa que no le haría daño alguno. El moreno era partidario de las chicas, siempre ha tenido muchas novias y con el chico de cabellos rubios no sentía incomodidad alguna. Pero no quería pensar que Naruto gustaba de él, tal vez estaba especulando cosas. Había que terminarlo de corroborar.

— Oye no te incordies no pasa nada— dijo el moreno con su inusitada cara chula—. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Yo no confío en nadie y no soy amigo de nadie, pero podemos intentar serlo.

Naruto lo miró y el rubor se fue sin darse cuenta que lo había tenido, luego se puso serio y sonrió amablemente, ¿por qué no intentarlo? — Claro, podemos intentar ser amigos y llevarnos bien… pero ¿por qué a mí? Pensé que el grupo te caía mal…

— Por lo mismo que me invitaste a comer ¿no? Naruto-Kun, podría comenzar a llevarme bien con todos empezando por ti que eres el presidente de la clase y tú me has caído bastante bien de momento… no tiene que haber una razón para ser amigos.

Naruto sorprendido y volvió a sonreír, ese idiota le sacaba la sonrisa fácilmente y lo peor es que tenía razón—. Tienes mucha razón, pero siendo tu amigo me asusta un poco el hecho de que personas cercanas a ti han terminado mal…ya sabes…

Sasuke entendió el punto de la maldita popularidad que tenía, soltó un suspiro y decidió por primera vez echar sus manos al fuego por ese chico. El azabache se levantó de su puesto y también lo levantó a él, haciendo que se diera la vuelta por un lado de su silla para tenerlo en frente, en ese momento alzó su dedo índice—.Ahora entiendo…ya veo que es lo que te preocupa al estar cerca de mí como amigos…Naruto-Kun haremos una promesa, ninguno dañara al otro ¿vale? Si salimos mal parados nos alejaremos en silencio, nadie dirá nada.

Naruto se sentía emocionado y asustado a la vez, alzó su dedo índice en silencio y Sasuke lo tomó por sorpresa apretando su dedo con el suyo haciéndolos encajar perfectamente, por todos los cielos el contacto que sentía el rubio era magnético tanto que ahora se delató aún más, su cuerpo estaba temblando mucho y eso que sólo fueron sus dedos.

Sasuke lo notó raro, ¿acaso tenía frio o él lo ponía nervioso? Es cierto que el aire ese día estaba más alto de lo normal en todo el instituto. No le importó para nada agarrarlo por sorpresa de la cintura y darle un abrazo, iba corroborar si este chico le gustaban los chicos y no las chicas.

Naruto soltó un respiro sorprendido y se apartó casi de inmediato aquello lo podía poner peor—. Pero… qué haces, ¿Por qué me has abrazado?

— ¿Los amigos no lo hacen?

— Sí, pero no de esa manera…no entiendo.

— Tranquilo no tienes que entender nada, es que tu cuerpo que estaba temblando, ¿El aire está bastante alto no crees? — obviamente porque estaba lloviendo la humedad era fuerte, cosa que no ayudaba mucho, pero en este caso veía sus pupilas dilatadas y eso pasa cuando algo te agrada o sientes alguna reacción, por lo que estaba nervioso—. Calma ya pronto sonará el timbre y vendrán los demás.

—Vale… no pasa nada…— El rubio recogió todo y lo guardó quedándose sentado, definitivamente quería morirse y salir corriendo de allí, aquello no estuvo bien, en verdad nada estaba bien allí estaba pasando algo y el mismo se estaba delatando ¿Y se habrá dado cuenta?

Sasuke sentado tras él recostó su codo sobre la silla e inclinándose de lado, estaba inspeccionando al asustado chico desde atrás, intentando entender su comportamiento, ¿estaría bien meterse con un tío en una relación? Al moreno sinceramente le importaba una mierda su reputación, estaba harto de toda esa mierda. Después de tanto pensar sonrió y el timbre tocó, la gente regresaría.

Naruto sentía una mirada pesada sobre él, joder que no entendía porque tenía que sentarse justo delante de él. Abrió una nueva novela que compró, se llamaba "**_Los mil años del destino_**". Comenzó a leer lo importante, al avanzar quedó prensado en el capítulo sobre todo en un párrafo…

_¿Te cuento un secreto? El sol interior que tenemos es la esencia de los pálpitos del corazón cuando te tocas el pecho, es aquella ardid que emana de nuestra alma con vehemencia, es de aquel espíritu, es el llamado ávido de su voz quién enreda al ser que ama con violencia alguna contra sus propios muros, ganando así cada uno de sus deseos y favores._

Sasuke le interrumpió osadamente, todo el mundo había entrado a clase y el profesor aún no llegaba. Quiso ver lo que leía con tanto apego, parecía amante del teatro o las obras de literatura, eso le hacía más interesante porque no se centraba en una sola cosa u objetivo— ¿Qué novela es esa?— preguntó intentando mirar el libro.

Precisamente había llegado el profesor de la clase y les pidió a todos que hicieran un grupo de dos, para hacer un pequeño resumen de la novela anterior para entregar ese mismo día, tenían dos horas. Naruto vio que Sasuke se puso a su lado de lo más tranquilo para formar grupo únicamente con él antes que otro intentara algo—. Esta novela es nueva, está programada para una obra de teatro del instituto, para fin de año.

— Vaya… veo que te gustan mucho estas cosas y como veo que te gustan mucho, me gustaría que en las vacaciones de medio año, en julio fuésemos a un concierto en vivo llamado "**_L'Orchestre Clown et Sakura no _****Tsurī**". ¿Te apuntas?...

Naruto vio que este le paso dos boletos de primera clase, en primera fila, joder que tío más bueno era él, hizo que sus ojos brillaron por minutos mirándolos. A este paso terminaría enamorándose más rápido, pero tampoco era para tonto. Naruto había hecho un resumen de la novela anterior de lo que más entendió y lo que más le gustó de la misma por lo que estaban libres esa clase— ¿Me lo dices en serio? Pues… si tu invitas claro que iré, ese será un gran concierto sin duda—le entregó le resumen—. No tenemos que preocuparnos suelo hacer un resumen de cada obra que leo.

Sasuke leyó el resumen hecho por el rubio, tomándole unos minutos el hacerlo, pero él también había leído la novela en su clase y era una historia bonita, no era su tipo de novela pero hay novelas que le mueven los catetos y le pone el alma de todos los colores. Hace rato no sentía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, no desde que conoció a Uzumaki Naruto, él chico era algo especial—. Esto quiere decir que podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

Naruto asintió en silencio y luego habló en voz baja—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?...

El moreno se pegó más a él—. Sí dime

Al rubio esos acercamientos le ponían nervioso así que mantuvo su compostura y la distancia—. ¿Por qué me invitaste a mí? Sabes hay muchas chicas que se morirían por ir a ese festival… es que desde hace unos minutos has estado haciendo cosas extrañas… siento si te incomoda todo esto pero lo he sentido así…

— Dime la verdad Naruto-Kun ¿Te molesta que haga esas cosas? — intrigado esperando su respuesta dibujaba algo en una hoja blanca suelta, que estaba sobre el cuaderno del rubio—. Porque puedo dejar de hacerlo…

El Uzumaki estaba que echaba chispa por los oídos, dejó de estar nervioso y de imaginarse cosas, era morir en el intento o quedarse callado. Mejor quedarse callado hasta el día de la orquesta, pero esta vez podía responder sin reparo alguno—. Pues… no, no me molesta para nada sólo que como me pareces apático y todo eso no tengo la impresión de que seas el tipo de personas que hagan esas cosas, pero es todo.

— Ya veo— había dado una excelente respuesta, de hecho era la excusa perfecta para salir de apuro y parecía de lo más normal—. Y además así comienzan los amigos, invitándose a lugares y esas cosas.

— Me hablas como si no tuvieses ningún tipo de experiencia con amigos o son cosas mías…

— No… no es eso, es que siempre tenido malas experiencias con amigos y cercanos a mí, por eso suelo desconfiar mucho últimamente, pero esta vez quiero intentarlo una última vez y saber que no me equivoco contigo.

O era ahora o nunca, además aquella promesa de sus dedos índices fue lo más hermoso que ha podido sentir en años—. Sasuke no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que eres alguien especial para mí, siento una conexión en nuestra amistad.

Sasuke sorprendido sin mostrar gesto alguno, hizo un silencio que parecía incómodo pero no era así, todo se convertía en una hermosa fachada en cuestión de dos horas, que alguien llegue así en tan poco tiempo no es usual, su corazón latía cada vez que el rubio abría la boca para decir algo—. Ya veo, yo pienso igual y creo que nos llevaremos bien.

Naruto sonrió en silencio de una forma zorruna, sus bigotes resaltaban jubilosos ante tal reacción, sentía que su corazón latía por milésimas de segundos al verlo hablar, pensar y mirarlo de esa manera, no quería esperanzarse, pero sin duda le hacía sentir demasiado bien el estar con él—. Gracias por ser mi amigo

— Baka, no des las gracias los amigos se ganan, aún nos queda mucho por recorrer y lo sabes.

— Tienes razón, pero igual debo agradecértelo, sabes mis amigos dicen que cambié mucho este último año, antes era un poco loco y disparatado pero… hubo algo que me cambió, parece mentira pero un simple anhelo puede cambiar muchas cosas, tanto que puedes convertirte en una persona amarga.

— Cierto, ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu mayor anhelo ahora mismo?, porque supongo que quieres que se cumpla este año.

— Sí quiero que se cumpla este año— era embarazoso intentar dar una respuesta su primera pregunta, soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. En cuanto al deseo, así que si te lo digo dejaría te tener sentido alguno, cuando se cumpla te lo diré.

Sasuke vio que la profesora se acercó y tomó el resumen, luego los miró ambos sonriendo—. Vaya pero que buen trabajo chicos, pueden irse a casa temprano hoy, la clase ha terminado y falta una hora para los que no, la mujer admiró la rapidez de su trabajo. Cosa que provocó un poco de envidia en la clase. Los dos eran perfectos estudiantes.

Naruto contento se levantó teniendo sus cosas ya arregladas, salió junto a Sasuke y la gente se les quedó mirando, no podían creer que esos dos se hicieron amigos en tan poco tiempo. El rubio caminaba junto a la persona que más quería por el pasillo, e iban camino a casa o mejor dicho a la salida del instituto dónde ambos se quedaron viendo.

— Creo que… tu vas al norte y yo al sur…— Lo dijo con algo de vergüenza y palabras entrecortadas, no quería irse de su lado, era viernes y debía ir a casa de su abuela a visitarla, aunque su casa también estuviera al norte ese fin de semana no podría irse a su lado.

El moreno lo notó extraño, Sasuke tenía un deportivo, parecido a un mercedes, color negro, estacionado a una cuadra del colegio—. Venga acompáñame a mi casa un momento no está tan lejos tampoco y te llevaré a dónde quieras.

—Pero, ¿Cómo iremos? El tren demora cada 20 minuto ya sabes, está lloviendo y yo quiero llegar temprano a casa.

— Igual llegarás temprano, anda hazme caso— Lo jaló de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero para que entrará. La capota estaba cerrada.

Naruto se sobresaltó muy nervioso, vaya pedazo de auto y era de él, pero que exclusivo era el jodido ese. Joder que Sasuke era un niño rico después de todo, cosa que lo hacía sentirse como un pobretón de pueblo y menos merecedor de estar a su lado. Pero el rubio luego de pensarlo unos segundos se metió en el auto rápidamente, con esto podría llegar en veinte minutos a su casa.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Es tuyo Sasuke?

— ¡Por supuesto que es mío! Venga nos vamos a mi casa y luego te llevo a dónde vayas.

— ¡Genial! Hoy me tengo que quedar donde mi abuela— Dijo admirando el coche por dentro.

Sasuke sabía que le gustaría, como también dedujo que el atractivo presidente de la clase era una persona humilde en todos los aspectos, un tipo rico jamás se sorprendería. Pero aquello no era lo más importante del momento, si no su hermoso rostro reflejado en el vidrio… un momento Sasuke no podía creer que estaba pensando en "_hermoso rostro_". Sacudió su cabeza y arrancó el carro.

Naruto se recostó con toda comodidad en el asiento mirando por la ventana, veía como los arboles movían velozmente y el verde pasto reluciente hacia juego con las aceras combinando miles de colores a la vez, definitivamente que la primavera era hermosa en Japón—. ¿Sabes cuales mi estación favorita del año?...

Sasuke mantenía su mirada en el volante y podía escucharlo hablar, de igual forma le contestaba—. ¿Cuál es?...

Naruto le miró y sonrió sin que él lo percibiese—Es está época… porqué es el comienzo de mis sueños y el final de muchas cosa malas, he dejado atrás la inmadurez que me corroía para alcanzar mis ilusiones, cualquier época donde hayan comenzado muchas cosas importantes para mí sería mi favorita, ¿crees que es patético pensar eso?...

Sasuke fue disminuyendo la velocidad pasada media hora, ya estaban cerca de su casa y logró mirarlo por fin, pero tenía rostro hacia la ventana, por un momento sintió la calidez de su sonrisa—. Para nada, de hecho es lo mejor que he oído en toda mi vida y sabes… siempre he sido una persona indiferente y poco importa, pero hace poco decidí cambiar algo porque este año concluyen los sueños de toda una etapa y comienza una más importante y decisiva.

El rubio terminó atrapando su mirada—. Creo que eso es a lo que llamamos madurar, ¿no?— Luego sonrio sin querer parecían dos idiotas que no sabían mucho de temas amorosos y demás mierdas, pero mucho menos sobre ciertas cosas en la vida y aún así, algo tenían para sacar sus conclusiones, Naruto sacaba sus conclusiones gracias a que Sasuke había aparecido, pero sin aferrarse a esa esperanza dolorosa.

Sasuke quitó la mirada y se estacionó en el porche de una enorme residencia—. ¿Qué te hizo gracia no entiendo?...

— Nada, sólo que esto parece una ironía, somos unos chicos aún pero pensamos como adultos, ¿no te das cuenta?...

El moreno sonrió de lado, en mucho tiempo no se había sentido así y Naruto tenía razón en realidad era un chiste que a veces las personas cambiaran tanto, así como él mismo… no podía explicar más de cuatro cosas al tener a Naruto a lado, era complicado y a la vez parecía asustar un poco—. Naruto dime algo, ¿a qué temes en esta vida?...

— Bajemos y hablemos de eso mientras haces lo que tienes que hacer, ¿sí?— El chico no tardó en bajarse del auto y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

— Bueno ya que estamos aquí antes que sigamos hablando de nuestras tontas filosofías, dijiste que tenías que ir donde tu abuela—ahora era él quien parecía nervioso por miedo a la respuesta—. Es fin de semana… ¿a tu abuela no le gustaría que nos quedáramos allá en su casa de campo? Bueno si me dejas ir… no sé yo quiero salir de aquí.

Naruto sorprendido se quedó mirándole, nuevamente estaba desconcertado pero ya había aceptado venir con él y no sabía si sería buena idea llevarlo a casa de su abuela, así que su rostro tomó un rostro más serio, apenas lo conocía y lo quería sí pero era demasiado pronto—. Dame unos minutos, voy a llamarla por celular y te digo.

Sasuke no sabía cómo sentirse, en ese momento sintió que la había metido hasta el fondo y estaba de pasado con el chico, tal vez mucha confianza en tan poco tiempo no era bueno aquello lo llevó a irse dentro de la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que Naruto entrase, el moreno se sentó en el sillón pensativo, aquello le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas y no sabía cómo, ni porque le estaba pasando eso con él.

Naruto terminó su llamada y luego entró mirando a Sasuke, estaba muy pensativo y su rostro estaba preocupado—. ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke-kun? — El chico se sentó frente a él de inmediato.

Sasuke tragó al verlo entrar repentinamente y preguntarle eso—Naruto… lo siento, todo esto es muy pronto, creo que te he tomado mucha confianza en poco tiempo… lo siento sólo vine a casa a descansar un rato y luego a cambiarme para dejarte cerca de tu casa— El chico no dejó que Naruto hablara cuando había subido a hacer lo que tenia qué...

— Pero… Sasuke…— el chico se había ido, no podía creerlo la había cagado a lo mejor se sintió mal, el rubio preocupado subió tras de él y luego le tocó la puerta—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?...

Sasuke estaba tirado en su cama bocabajo, todas sus relaciones eran un descalabro y nunca conseguía nada bueno, ¿sería el momento de intentar por el lado contrario acaso? Porque ni siquiera sus amigos eran amigos… joder todo aquello le dolía mucho tanto que sus ojos estaba aguados de tristeza y rabia. ¿Estaba inseguro acaso? Ni siquiera sabía si Naruto era realmente un buen amigo o quizás podría estar convirtiéndose en alguien más… no podía permitírselo, apenas le conocía y en ese momento no sabía qué hacer con sus emociones.

Naruto veía que él no respondía, se preocupo aún más y decidió hablar—. Sasuke… mi abuela dice que no tendría problemas en que fueras para vacaciones de medio año y nos quedáramos tres semanas juntos… si quieres claro está, estaríamos más tiempo juntos.

Sasuke estaba un poco cansado, sin mucho rodeo se levantó abriendo la puerta y agarrando por sorpresa a Naruto, ciñéndolo con fuerza—. Quédate conmigo hasta mañana, prometo llevarte temprano donde tu abuela... — No le dijo nada al respecto de las vacaciones.

Al rubio cada cosa que hacia el moreno le parecía cada vez más sorprendente y extraña, pero esta vez no hubo mucho asombro, Naruto le correspondió abrazándolo también—. Está bien…

Sasuke aliviado no se separó de él y cerró la puerta. Él, ese mismo chico que tenía en frente, se había convertido en una persona importante en cuestión de horas, ¿cómo era posible que todo eso le sucediera? Naruto, quién era realmente aquel que osaba meterse en su mente como un pensamiento más y con facilidad. Aquel contacto físico que ambos tenían era inexplicable. Sasuke le tiró en la cama junto a él sin perder la mirada, yacía sobre el rubio.

Los ojos azules del rubio vislumbraban esa estrella escondida dentro de Sasuke, aquella sensación, Sasuke estaba extraño y comenzó a sospechas que en el momento que se conocieron hubo alguna chispa interna que se disparó sola sin darse cuenta, pero el moreno seguía luchando contra algo que le impedía totalmente dejar sus sentimientos fluir. Y Naruto se preguntaba si era el momento de hablar o callar. Pero esa situación era extraña...

—Sasuke-Kun... el día de la orquesta tengo un regalo para ti, de hecho ahora mismo lo he pensado y creo que lo haré.

— ¿Un regalo? —Se llevó la mano a la nuca rascándola con insistencia y al de nerviosismo, pero luego se separó de Naruto—. No te molestas no creo que sea para tanto.

— Para mí lo es y no vas a negarte, siempre le hago un regalo a mis amigos, sea la fecha en que toque hacerlo.

Sasuke apenas podía entender el extraño comportamiento del Naruto, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones… ni que él tampoco se las hiciera, refiriéndose a que no sabía si su hermano mayor iba viajar lejos del país, lo que significaba que también tendría que irse pronto a fin de año.

— Ya, entonces yo también pensaré en algo para ti.

Ambos se fueron a dormir tranquilos durante toda la noche, sobre todo Naruto quién jamás había dormido tan cómodamente en una cama de esas. ¿vaya gustos tienen los riquillos no?

**Palacio Uchiha| Al día siguiente a las 7:00 a.m.**

El sol traspasaba las azules cortinas de la habitación del Uchiha, llenando de luz el rostro del Naruto quién parecía un ángel durmiendo. Sasuke contempló aquella escena levantándose de su lecho, estaba tan cerca, tan sólo a unos pasos de querer besarlo y acariciar su rostro. ¿Pero qué coño? Sasuke sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y se levantó de golpe cosa que hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos de inmediato.

— ¿Estás bien?... — Miró el reloj, la verdad había dormido como un bebé.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo—. Bueno tenemos ir dónde tu abuela a dejarte, lo siento… es que he tenido una pesadilla y me levanté bruscamente…

— Vale entonces me iré poniendo la camisa.

Sasuke sabía mentir hasta por los huesos, en cada expresión facial y movimiento corporal. Pero era por el bien de Naruto en ese momento que no le contara nada. Sasuke bajó junto a Naruto y estaba el desayuno servido en la cocina, su hermano lo había hecho antes de salir y dejó una nota.

"_hermano recuerda cerrar la puerta de atrás, está abierta y fregar los platos que dejaste sucios ayer, lo siento si no he contratado a una empleada pero es que no confío en nadie, mandaré a traer a nuestros viejos empleados de Noruega_".

¿Se podía ser más cabrón? El moreno lavó los platos rápidamente y Naruto se sentó en la mesa a desayunar y Naruto entre leyó la nota y luego le dio un mordisco al pan, vio que Sasuke se volteó y se la guardó, aquello generó algo de distancia, Sasuke no confiaba del todo en él, vale apenas lo conocía—. Está bueno el desayuno…

Sasuke luego que terminó se sentó en silencio y lo miró, luego se relajó un poco—. Pues lo hizo mi hermano, siempre me ha gustado su comida…

— Sí, debería venir más seguido ¿no?

El moreno hizo silencio, la verdad es que le agradaba que Naruto le tuviese un poco más de confianza, pero tampoco iba ser fiesta de traerlo a casa en casa momento, su hermano podría comenzar pensar cosas que no son y hace tiempo que no se le ve con una chica.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, pero por ahora debemos esperar a conocernos más como dices.

El rubio sonrió inesperado y luego terminó de llevarse un bocado a los labios, agradeció en silencio y con los ojos cerrados por la comida y por haber pasado ese corto momento con la persona a quien quería y admiraba con demasía y que cada momento de su vida pueda tenerle cerca como amigo o en alguna otra vida como algo más.

Sasuke vio que Naruto terminó de lleno su plato y le vio en silencio, hacia cosas extrañas pero a lo mejor… era que tras toda esa belleza irradiaba algo de paz, esa paz que él necesitaba en su vida, de tantas peleas con su familia y con sus padres muertos no se puede hacer mucho.

Luego que ambos terminaron de comer Sasuke se fue en su auto a llevar a Naruto dónde su abuela, mientras que Naruto le miraba desconcertado, todavía no entendía cómo fue que Sasuke lo abrazó de ese modo anoche y al día siguiente estaba raro y distante, aquello parecía un juego, un terrible juego del que quería huir antes que empezara.

Sasuke lo miró también, viendo la manera en que sus ojos brillaban con la luz del amanecer mientras miraba por la ventana, se veía algo pensativo—. ¿Estás bien Naruto?...

—Sí, estoy bien, a este paso llegamos pronto dónde mi oba-san.

—Eso espero— Sasuke volvió su mirada al volante, no sabía ni como podía conducía así pero extrañamente lo hacía, aceleró el paso a ver si llegaban temprano.

**Casa de la abuela de Naruto Tsunade-Sama| 9:00 a.m.**

La mujer había estado esperando la llegada de su nieto e inminentemente vio un coche entrar a toda velocidad y surcar esa carretera llana, espantando a todo animal cerca de la misma, al principio le dio un susto ver aquello el auto se detuvo justo unos metros frente a su casa. La mujer sorprendida vio a su nieto salir de ese lujoso auto de carrera y le preocupó verlo con aquel chico, corría como un demente.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho aliviada, se alegraba mucho de que estuviese a salvo, aunque le preocupa el otro chico, estaba allí paradomirandoy con la manos en los bolsillos, pensó que era uno de esos amiguitos ricachones que presumen de su poder y están algo locos, luego le susurró a Naruto—. Sabes que a tu madre, ni a mí nos gustan este tipo de amigos…

Naruto se alejó y le miró molesto— abuela tenemos que hablar, pero antes hablaré con Sasuke— se fue hasta dónde está él y sonrió—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? Las voy a mantener hasta el final.

Sasuke no entendía que pasaba, luego miró a su abuela y lo miró a él acercándose un poco para cuchichear en silencio—. ¿Parece que a tu abuela no le agrado no?

— Sasuke no le prestes atención, por todo los cielos, no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo por esto… temo mucho por lo que pueda pasar, quiero decir mi madre no sabe nada de ti, pero igual a mi familia no es que le agrade mucho la gente rica, sobre todo porque… uno de ellos mató a mi padre hace mucho en un accidente y salió impune.

Sasuke sintió una pena en el corazón por Naruto— cuanto lo siento, Naruto— luego su rostro tomó un tono serio—. Pero yo no soy de esas personas y se lo iré a decir a tu abuela— El moreno se aparto de Naruto armándose de valor para enfrentar a la mujer y la miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que causo algo de conmoción en la vieja.

— Hola… ¿Eres el amigo de Naruto no?...

— Así es, y quiero dejarle claro algo… y es que aunque sea rico y tenga poder no soy como los demás ricos señora— el moreno miró a Naruto quién estaba expectante y estupefacto ante sus palabras, volviendo su mirada a su abuela—. Por lo tanto no tengo ninguna intención de dañarle, somos amigos y yo… quiero a su nieto, tanto que estoy dispuesto a cuidarle de quién sea, no tiene idea de lo importante que es Naruto para mí en estos momentos.

La mujer quedó impresionada ante tal discurso—. Ya veo… ahora entiendo, ¿entonces son novios?

Oh padre del amor hermoso, Naruto quería morirse ¡pero de vergüenza!—. ¡Que coño dices abuela!

Aquello se veía peligroso, pero no entendía todo eso que dijo Sasuke así que lo agarró de inmediato y lo arrastró hasta su auto—. ¿Qué crees que haces diciéndole todas esas mentiras a mi abuela?

— Ya basta, no son mentiras, es la verdad… Naruto lo siento, pero no puedo evitar sentirme identificado contigo, mis padres ambos están muertos y tu de la nada llegas y me hablas, actúas raro y no dices nada, pero en poco tiempo te diré que si te aprecio demasiado y eres importante.

Naruto y él tan sólo se conocían un día y un par de horas, Naruto luego de haber escuchado eso de los labios de Sasuke tenía miedo a lo que dijo su abuela, joder ahora si que la había cagado—. Lamento eso que dijo mi abuela, lo que pasa es que jamás había traído a nadie a la casa y mucho menos a una chica, ella sospecha que tengo gusto por los chicos y eso no es verdad, no entiende que los estudios son primero…

Sasuke sonrió divertido—. ¿Y dime te gustan las chicas Naruto? ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?...

Naruto tembló, por primera vez no sabía que responder— yo… — tragó nervioso—. Si las chicas son monas y pues no he tenido novia y quizás sea mala suerte o cosas mías… es que no lo veo necesario ya ves— El rubio no respondió a lo otro simplemente quitó la cara.

Sasuke miró a la abuela de Naruto, estaba perdida mirándolos y tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, pero una un poco perturbadora. Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto sólo respondió a una sola pregunta bien, tal vez tenía miedo a responder a la otra correctamente, así que le tocó el hombro y se fue a su auto—. Hablamos después— Le hizo una seña para que mirara dentro de su mochila.

Luego de irse Naruto agarró su mochila y su abuela lo miraba—. ¿Acaso no lo sabe? Ya veo ni tu madre, ni él…

— Ya basta abuela, todo esto me parece realmente espeluznante— Naruto salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se encerró. Abrió la maleta y vio un pequeño regalo, era un celular con un lazo blanco, precisamente un touch nuevo y era bonito, que no podía aceptar algo así pero traía una pequeña nota.

"no te molestes en devolvérmelo es tuyo, te digo la verdad quería regalárselo a mi ex novia, la chica con la que terminé ayer y al final no se lo merecía, así que es todo tuyo, te lo doy de corazón como muestra de nuestra amistad y no te lo tomes a mal, ya tienes mi número anotado allí".

El rubio de sonrojó y agarró el teléfono con fuerza, el suyo se le había perdido y era un modelo muy antiguo el que tenía, pero gracias a su nuevo regalo todo había cambiado. En ese momento quedó en la cama dormido, aún tenía mucho sueño, él y Sasuke estuvieron jugando ajedrez virtual casi toda la noche—. Sasuke…

Su abuela también cerró las puertas esa mañana, ella también necesitaba descansar.

**Trafico al Norte| 11:00 a.m.**

Sasuke había llegado a su casa, cuando recibió una llamada que lo cambiaría todo. Así que contestó, aquello lo dejó frío y perturbado, su corazón pareció detenerse por micro segundos y su respiración junto a sus lágrimas, que caían como un diluvio lleno de dolor, aquello le hizo salir corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad sin haber descansado, tomó el auto y llegó al primer hospital de la zona.

Estaban algunos de sus compañeros de su vieja clase y otros nuevos del salón de Naruto, pero Naruto no estaba allí, en ese momento estaba tan pálido que paso de todos y una enfermera le habló.

— No puedes pasar… ¿Cuál es su nombre Joven?...

Sasuke estaba en estado shock sólo quería entrar en aquella sala y ver lo que pasaba con sus propios ojos, no quería saber de nadie, quería pensar que todo era una mentira, una broma del destino y que todo esto no existía—. Quiero verlo, por favor quiero verlo…— Suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke Verdad?

El moreno asintió, era el mismo, ¿Quién más podría ser? Tenía que ver a su hermano, no podía estar muerto, ¿cómo pasó todo? Si fue ayer que lo vio bien y sano—. No entiendo que pasó, que alguien me lo explique.

Sus compañeros estaban preocupados por el chico, su hermano era una gran influencia en el colegio, hasta su ex novia estaba allí pero ella sólo quería reconquistar a Sasuke ahora que era totalmente rico, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, pero Sasuke no iba pararle la bola a ninguna y mucho menos a ella.

La enfermera sacó el informe—. Joven Sasuke, tu hermano fue colisionado por un auto que se dio a la fuga, pero él quedó en muy mal estado, lo tenemos en el respirador y en ese estado está sufriendo mucho, eres lo único que le queda y no se va recuperar porque las lesiones son graves y hace una hora se le declaró muerte cerebral… lo lamento en una hora más nos abandonará totalmente.

— ¿Un auto que se dio a la fuga? ¿Cómo era esa auto y quién lo conducía?...

La enfermera no podía dar ese tipo de información confidencial por miedo a que este tomara venganza propia, pero este hombre ya había matado antes y no fue atrapado, la mujer se acercó y fue muy específica y silenciosa— Tiene un Ferrari color plateado, es un hombre alto de cabellos negros y es muy extraño… de allí la policía nos pidió que calláramos…te pido que no des información y seas precavido, sólo sé que este hombre ha matado antes alguien y pago por silencio— Le enseñó una expediente antiguo y nada más y nada menos su víctima fue Namikaze minato esposo de Uzumaki Kushina. Sasuke vio a esa mujer y su apellido, ¿Uzumaki?, ¿será el padre de Naruto? Son casi idénticos...

Sasuke se quedó anonadado, pero no sabía que aquel hombre que vio en el expediente era el padre Naruto a ciencia cierta, al que habían matado, tenían cierta similitud, luego de eso la enfermera le dejó pasar, Sasuke no tenia cabeza para nada más, pero luego de velar a su hermano hasta su último aliento salió dando orden que desconectara todo e investigaría el caso, él mismo se encargaría del asunto de ser posible.

Cuando llegó a casa destrozado, se quedó pensando en las descripciones del tipo, habían pequeñas pistas, tenía que ir de inmediato dónde Naruto, pero debía descansar por ahora todo era muy confuso y doloroso. El moreno no paró de llorar en toda la tarde y se hacía de noche, quizás ese sería el fin de semana más amargo de toda su vida.

**Casa de Naruto al Norte| 18:00 HORAS.**

Naruto estaba en casa antes de lo esperado con todas sus cosas, su abuela estaba a su lado y su madre también, ella no lo regañó por lo que Sasuke hizo en casa de la abuela, ni por haber desobedecido y quedarse en casa de ese niño rico, de hecho estaba allí porque su madre lo llamó, había sucedido algo con su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? El ambiente se siente muy tenso…

Kushina no hizo más que apoyar a su hijo, sabia por su abuela que Sasuke era especial para Naruto y que posiblemente era la persona que más quería—. El hermano de Sasuke-Kun tuvo un accidente de auto y murió hoy en la mañana… aparentemente el mismo hombre que lo mató, también mató a tu padre pero no sabemos nada más, sus compañeros estuvieron para apoyarlo y mañana irán a su funeral, así que mañana mismo lo entierran.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, si tenía dolor de cabeza, ahora lo tenía aún más, sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, todo ese maldito sentimiento había surgido de nuevo y ese odio de recordar a su padre siempre que pasaba algo, tenía rabia—. Perdonen pero les voy a decir algo, pienso apoyar a Sasuke en esto… y vale ya para no me molesten se los diré… pero me gusta Sasuke desde el segundo grado y lo quiero, lamento si las decepciono a ambas

La abuela lo sabía, más bien ya se lo olúa, Naruto no era un chico normal, nunca lo fue, pero fue muy desordenado y descuidado en todo y desde el año pasado había comenzado a cambiar porque pronto se convertiría en un adulto y tenía que ir a la universidad el año entrante.

Kushina sonrío a medias por esa noticia, pero luego acarició su cabello mientras el chico lloraba por lo que le pasó a su amigo—. Lo siento tanto, espero que pronto se haga justicia y atrapen a ese hombre y le pongan pena de muerte…ya ha jugado mucho con la vida de lo que amamos…

Naruto la miró— Vamos de dónde Sasuke de inmediato, necesito verle, por favor— le iba enviar un mensaje pero justo le había llegado un SMS del moreno suplicándole que fuese a verle hoy mismo, cosa que haría de inmediato y por sorpresa—. ¿Mamá me llevas en tu coche?...

Kushina tomó las llevas y su gabardina negra y salió junto a Naruto, iba hablando con él en el coche y luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Sasuke habían varios carros estacionados y gente vestida de negro, obviamente era un velorio.

La mujer le miró— ¿ Estás Listo?

Naruto asintió y Salió del auto corriendo pero su madre lo detuvo y le pidió que todo fuese con calma, al llegar habían varios compañeros con sus padres y algunos maestros. Naruto entró intentando ver a Sasuke, el chico estaba sentado sólo adelante y su ex novia cerca de él haciendo el apoyo falso, joder que no le daba pena. Naruto lo miró de lejos con una cara triste, la chica estaba tomando sus manos y él las de ella. Aquello dolía, su madre le puso una mano en el hombro—. Tranquilo Naruto.

La madre lo jaloneo, era muy guapa aquella pelirroja. Es más la mujer desde que entró era el centro de atención y Sasuke vio a esa hermosa mujer al lado de Naruto e inmediatamente soltó la mano de Ino—Naruto...

Kushina se acercó a él primero—. Soy la madre de Naruto y quiero venir a darte mis condolencias por lo de tu hermano, mi esposo muerto pasó por lo mismo, en verdad lo único que necesitas es fuerza y coraje de seguir adelante.

Luego se sus palabras la mujer cedió el paso a su hijo, estaban delante de mucha gente e Ino se fue por unos minutos de allí dejando sólo al moreno y la madre de Naruto la siguió hasta la cocina para cerciorarse que no regresara a molestar.

Sasuke no le importó mucho, quiso perderse en ese momento así que agarró de la mano a Naruto y ambos salieron al jardín cerrando la puerta, él le cogió por la cintura de una estocada abrazándolo con fuerza, pero eso no es todo, también lo sometió contra la pared, Naruto estaba aprisionado y tembloroso y lo miró diciendo—. Lamento de lo tu hermano… Sasuke si me necesitas estaré siempre aquí contigo…

— Shhh… ya sé lo de tu padre, fue el mismo hombre ¿verdad? Naruto… con respecto a ti, sé lo que sientes por mí… pero yo no sé si sienta lo mismo por ti… no quiero que seas algo pasajero y no estará sólo eso te lo aseguro.

Naruto rompió a llorar—lo siento no quería te dieras cuenta de esto— Quitó la cara con vergüenza y Sasuke lo soltó y se alejó, lo había descubierto por fin. El moreno le pidió que se alejara de él un tiempo, hasta que pudiese tragarlo. El chico salió del palacio demasiado triste y se metió al carro de su madre.

Kushina mientras tanto escuchó a Ino hablando por teléfono.

— Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, ahora Sasuke se verá obligado a casarse conmigo, pensé que Itachi nunca lo dejaría en paz… eso le pasa por meterse conmigo, en fin me dices donde nos vemos y te daré tu paga.

Kushina se sorprendió y se sintió alarmada, pero por si acaso ya había activado el grabador de su celular, a esa niña la iba inculpar sin duda si descubría algo, la mujer salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo y buscó a Naruto pero no lo vio, luego miró a Sasuke quien estaba con sus otros amigos y no lo vio con él. Salió y vio a Naruto metido en el auto, la mujer se acercó y vio a su hijo llorando.

— Naruto… qué ha pasado…

Naruto no le respondió muy feliz—. Cometí un error…

Kushina lo abrazó una vez dentro y cerró todas las puertas—. Mañana hablamos hoy tenemos que descansar ambos. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte. Tranquilo sea lo que te pase todo estará bien, la gente no aprende hasta que… se dan cuenta la verdad… o del engaño.

Naruto miró a su madre extrañado, pero se quedó dormido. Kushina guardó bien aquello y ambos se fueron a la casa y una vez llegaron Naruto lo que hizo fue acostarse a dormir automáticamente, quedando totalmente noqueado.

**Instituto de Tokio| Dos meses después 11:00 a.m.**

Nada, no había pasado nada, los días de Naruto continuaron amargos y tristes, Sasuke se había cambiado de puesto alejado un poco más de él y aquello le dolía, el chico no le dirigía la palabra desde ese día, era injusto y ya estaban a medio año, pronto seria el festival de la orquesta y el chico nada que respondía sus SMS. ¿Acaso Sasuke rompería su promesa? El rubio comenzó a deprimirse, se venían vacaciones también y no le había ido nada mal en los exámenes pero no salió tan alto como siempre, estaba claro que algo le pasaba y para el semestre entrante podía haber un bajón enorme.

El timbre sonó y este se aventuró dónde el moreno pero justo cuando iba irse entró Ino y se lo llevó agarrado de la mano, era eso…ahora lo entendía todo. Naruto comenzó a sentirse demasiado mal, Sai lo ayudó a irse a la entrada

— Estás un poco mal amigo…

— En vacaciones podré descansar e ir al médico, suerte que estaré bien.

Naruto vio a su madre esperándole en el auto y se subió—. Me siento fatal, madre tenemos que…

— Lo sé, tenemos que hablar— Su madre le contó de la grabación de aquella vez, lo había mantenido en secreto y había estado investigando todo en secreto, lo que tenía en sus manos era enorme, había hasta fotos y sabía quién era el culpable de todo, hasta había hablado con la policía pero la chica no había sido incriminada aun por falta de pruebas, de hecho tenían sus llamadas telefónicas.

Naruto se quedó anonado, ¿Ino? Joder ellos dos no habían vuelto pero pareciera que estuviesen en eso nuevamente, todo aquello le sentaba mal, el chico salió del auto al ver a Sasuke salir, iba con ella precisamente y le importó un pito, el rubio se acercó y se paró frente a ambos, la madre de Naruto salió y se le quedó mirando a los dos—. Sasuke-Kun hay algo importante que mi madre tiene que decirte…

Sasuke no quería hablar nada con él de momento, pero le pidió a Ino que se fuera esta vez tenía que poner un final a lo que él mismo comenzó y Naruto tenía una cara muy seria—. Naruto primero que nada quiera pedirte disculpas, si es por nuestra promesa iremos a esa orquesta, pero luego de allí todo será diferente, las cosas han cambiado mucho… desde que murió mi hermano.

Naruto no habló sólo le guió hasta donde su madre, quién se acercó al moreno y una vez más le dio la grabadora y le explicó lo ocurrido ese día en el velorio, cosa que dejó a Sasuke frío y luego miró Naruto, quién seguía mirando perdido en otro horizonte—. ¿Tú sabías de esto?...

El rubio lo miró—. No, mi madre me lo acaba de decir hace unos minutos y le pedí que hablase contigo.

Sasuke miró a la madre de Naruto en busca de una explicación—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo de inmediato?...

— Porque quería mantener a mi hijo alejado de todo esto, no quiero una venganza de ninguna clase. Pero ya tienes lo que buscaba, eso y aparte de otras pruebas importantes… te las doy para sepas llevar esto bien y te alejes de Ino—miró a su hijo y luego a él—. Y no lo digo por lo sentimientos de Naruto hacia ti, lo hago por mi difunto esposo.

La mujer se retiró y Sasuke había quedado algo petrificado, apenas podía girar la cabeza hacia Naruto y decirle algo. Pero fue su tristeza y su pálido rostro que lo hice acercarse antes que pudiera entrar al auto, ciñéndolo con una mano y con la otra acariciando su rostro—. Perdóname…Quizás no quiero aceptar que eres importante para mí y que en verdad me gustas…te quiero Naruto y la verdad es que tengo miedo a que todo cambie, hasta yo he cambiado.

Naruto lo alejó un poco sin quitar la cálida de mano del moreno de su rostro—. No tienes que esforzarte… sabes leyendo un libro encontré un párrafo fascinante y quiero que no lo olvides—lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa a medias—. Si tuviese que vivir cada mil años de amor por tan solo verte, te cantaría como el viento lo hace a las mañanas, al bosque, a las flores y a los animales y así como la luna lo hace al sol mientras duerme en esa profunda oscuridad manteniendo su luz para que muchos no mueran de frio, pero a todo esto, si un día esos mil años de amor terminaran ¿Qué harías cuando ya no estuviese? ¿Nos veríamos en otra vida una y otra vez o no me dejarías morir solo? ¿Me salvarías?...

La madre de Naruto se quedó mirando la escena como tonta desde el auto y todos aquellos sentimientos…

Sasuke sorprendido por la anestesia que le aplicó Naruto con sus palabras, no pudo reaccionar al momento que el chico se había ido con su madre y él se quedó como tonto allí mirando cómo se iba, ¿acaso podría ser eso un adiós? No, no podía ser, el moreno rompió a llorar de la rabia y se fue a su auto, mañana empezaban las vacaciones de medio año y no le vería en dos semanas, aquello podía significar muchas cosas o quizás nada.

Prendió la radio para escuchar una música. Mientras iba a casa… no podía estar más triste la emisora en el momento…

_Abre tus ojos, los ángeles están bajando a la tierra_

_Aún así pierdes tus alas_

_Sin importa cómo te veas, no dónde te escondas…_

_Puedo escuchar tus latidos del corazón, uniéndonos con amor_

_El dolor en mi corazón es una prueba…_

_De que perdí un amor, ahora tú me estás poniendo a prueba…_

_Los sentimientos que no puedes explicar con palabras…_

_Se muestran en tu rostro…_

_Ahora sólo quiero asegurarme de que realmente estás a mi lado…_

Y así se fue el día en una canción, en un sólo sonido, en un sólo tono de miedo a una vida hecha pedazos y a esa alegría perdida se volvía a escapar a las manos de alguien más, ¿porqué él? No podía tener la respuesta para todo, ni siquiera el porqué seguía allí luchando. Lo único que hizo Sasuke fue llegar, cerrar el garaje y verificar que la casa estuviese cerrada y luego irse a dormir, todo por inercia.

**Vacaciones de medio año| día de la orquesta 19:00 horas.**

Sasuke estaba impaciente en la entrada esperando a Naruto, le había mandando mensajes a Naruto, pero este no le respondía y ni siquiera respondía sus llamadas, fue hasta donde su abuela a buscarle y se encontró con la sorpresa de que la mujer se mudo y nadie sabía nada, todo era una broma de mal gusto o de verdad había perdido a Naruto.

La orquesta iba comenzar y nada que llegaba, miró al señor que cuidaba la entrada preocupado y le dijo que si veía un rubio que le indicara el puesto a su lado que el traía el boleto y que lo ayudase, el chico se lo describió tal y como era, hacia mucho frio esa noche. El chico entró y se sentó adelante, mirando el puesto vacío a su lado.

La orquesta comenzó junto con la actuación de opera más hermosa, sentía demasiadas emociones, el moreno estaba a flor de piel era demasiado que Naruto no estuviese allí, su mente se fue lejos junto con unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Pero una mano cálida lo acarició grácilmente sacándolo de su trance, sólo habían pasado veinte minutos, entonces miró a su lado y vio a la madre de Naruto. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí en lugar de Naruto? No podía saber si era buen o mal augurio su presencia.

—Kushina-sama— la voz del moreno tembló y no paraba de llorar apretando su mano con fuerza—. ¿Y Naruto porque no está conmigo?...

Kushina sintió su angustia y los latidos del corazón de Sasuke se sentían en el pulso de su muñeca, eran realmente rápidos y él estaba atormentado—. Tranquilo, Naruto está bien… me pidió que te acompañase porque no podía venir Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no podía sentirse peor, no soltó la mano de su madre y en el chaleco tenía guardado un anillo, un regalo para él, quería salir con él, se había decidido a por todo que era él a quién necesitaba y luego de esas últimas palabras que sonaron a despedida todo podía ser posible, pero debía confiar en ella de momento. Si decía que Naruto estaba bien es que estaba bien.

Luego que pasaron tres largas horas, la orquesta terminó y el salió junto a su madre y le ofreció llevarla, ella le contó que su auto estaba en el mecánico, tuvo un accidente hace poco mientras conducía. Pero el moreno se llevó la mano al pecho, sentía que algo le hacía falta, no era muy tarde cuando una leve llovizna comenzó, era principios de otoño, la miró en busca de una respuesta—. Quiero ver a Naruto…

Kushina sonrió y asintió, lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar pero antes pasaron por el cementerio, Naruto le había pedido que hiciera todo aquello por el bien de Sasuke, ambos caminaban juntos y ella veía la expresión seria, parecía que estuviese pálido. Bajó el rostro y se detuvo frente a una tumba.

Sasuke la miró, no quería mirar allí, tenía miedo mirar justo debajo de sus pies, cerró con fuerza los ojos, ¿Porqué una tumba? Acaso… no quería imaginarse lo peor, miro bien y vio la lápida… se sorprendió al ver que era… el nombre del padre Naruto y luego la miró…

— Te dije que estuvieses tranquilo, Naruto está bien, pero te traigo aquí porque quiero que hables con Minato, al menos ya sentiste el dolor de perder a dos seres amados y lo de tu hermano lo lamento tanto… a veces suelo hablar con él para sentirme bien.

Kushina se fue y lo dejó solo por unos minutos, Sasuke se agachó y miró la tumba todo esto era una penitencia a muchas cosas, si quería al hijo debía a acercarse a los padres por supuesto, pero uno de ellos estaba muerto y más aún requería respeto. Entonces puso unas flores blancas que había llevado para Naruto en la tumba de aquel hombre. Cerró los ojos para hacerle una oración.

"_Minato-Sama, estoy aquí a petición de su esposa y porque el destino así lo quiso, primero que nada le estoy agradecido por ser el padre de Naruto y por cuidar de él, si no es mucho pedirle quiero que sepa que amo a su hijo, no sé cómo, ni porqué pero nuestros destinos es estar juntos en esta vida, no fui la mejor persona en el pasado, pero he cambiado mucho este año y a partir de hoy las cosas tienen que ser aún más diferentes y lo serán es una promesa, estaré cuidando de Naruto en esta vida y en cada vida que renazca y respetaré los ideales de la familia, espero poder tener su aprobación_". Finalizó llevándose la mano al pecho.

La madre regresó y Sasuke se retiró unos minutos y la esperó en el auto y sacó los anillos. ¿Era una forma de perdonarme a sí mismo? Pero también era una forma de aprobación de ambos padres y de llegar al corazón de Naruto. Pasado unos minutos Kushina subió al auto y pidió que la llevase a la casa y así fue, se fueron y llegaron, era muy tarde las 23:00 horas y hace nada que fueron a la tumba del padre de Naruto, él se bajo preocupado y ella abrió la puerta invitándole a entrar, al hacerlo estaba la abuela de Naruto al fondo de la cocina.

Kushina subió y tocó la puerta de su hijo y al entrar lo vio recostado, recién había salido de una operación importante, sabía que no quería que Sasuke le viese en ese estado algo lamentable—. Te tengo una sorpresa…

Naruto sonrió divertido—. ¿Qué es?...

Kushina agarró a Sasuke y dejó que entrase dejando solo a ambos. Sasuke lo vio allí, parecía tan frágil, no sabía lo que había pasado su corazón pareció detenerse pero él también podía sentir su debilidad, se acercó lentamente y se sentó en su cama no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos—. Naruto…

Naruto no podía creer que su madre rompiera la regla, en el fondo está feliz pero a la vez fastidiado aun le dolía que le haya ignorado parte del semestre pasado, bajó la mirada sin decir una palabra, sus ojos estaban tristes—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?...

—Porque te amo y por fin pude comprenderlo… sabes luego del concierto… tu madre me llevó a la tumba de tu padre y le hice una promesa…

Naruto alzó la mirada de inmediato, no podía creer que su madre haya hecho eso, estaba sobresaltado y lleno de asombro pero a la vez enojado, era todo un sinfín de sentimientos, sobre todo no sabía si había escuchado bien ¿Qué le ama?—. ¿Me amas?... Por qué haces esto… no será un vil juego como cuando nos conocimos… y cuando me dejaste de hablar porque te confesé lo que sentía…

—Lo sé, hice muy mal Naruto, todos nos equivocamos pero todo este tiempo y luego de lo que me dijiste las cosas son distintas, siempre o han sido desde que te conocí sabes… yo siento una conexión contigo… no volveré a repetir todas estas cosas pero te extraño demasiado…

Naruto tomó las manos de Sasuke estaban cálidas, le pidió que se le acercase y Sasuke se quitó la gabardina primero y se recostó a su lado ciñéndolo por la cintura, Naruto le dio un beso tierno en los labios, quería comprobar que tanto resistía, duró varios minutos y era él quién no parecía querer soltarle era él—. Es cierto, pero creo que lo haces por lo de mi madre, desde que te dijo lo de Ino, sino hubiese pasado así, ¿qué hubiese pasado después?…

Hubo un silencio por varios minutos y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse peor—. El tiempo me hubiese enseñado una lección dolorosa y te hubiese buscado hasta el fin del mundo seguro...

Sasuke agarró los anillos de oro blanco y se los enseñó a Naruto, uno de ellos con su nombre grabado, quizás todo eso le iba parecer cursi, pero era la primera vez que Sasuke dejaba de ser quien era por alguien—. Naruto, quieres estar a mi lado como mi pareja…te lo pido, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?...

Naruto no se dejó poner le anillo tan fácilmente, pasaron varios minutos antes que nada, pero luego se lo puso y le puso el de él, todo parecía un sueño—. Sabes parece mentira, pero gracias por esto es el mejor regalo que he tenido…

— No me des las gracias, te lo mereces y el destino así lo quiso… ¿Dime qué ha pasado?

No tuvo más opción que contarle lo que pasó hace unas semanas—. Vale no sé si supiste que cogieron al tipo ese, la cosa es que hubo un Juicio y hubo un tiroteo dentro de la corte y yo salí herido… me dispararon, pero yo estoy bien, al hombre lo mataron y bueno el caso se cerró de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? Yo también tenía derecho a saberlo.

— Lo sé… y lo siento en serio, pero en ese momento tuve mucho miedo. No te quería allí Sasuke… pensé que moriría…

El moreno se aferró con fuerza a él ya no quería escuchar nada más de sus labios, el hecho era que no quería perderle por nada del mundo. Por suerte ya todo pasó y ambos se miraron, el azabache se alejó un poco para dejarlo respirar.

— Naruto a partir de ahora y a pesar de todas las cosas siempre vamos a estar juntos, estemos muertos, vivos o que nuestras almas hayan tomado distintos caminos, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar, recuerda que el universo es grande, cualquier camino que tomemos nos llevará a reencontrarnos, ya que un camino es más largo que otro.

Naruto hizo una mueca de agrado y de molestia—. Yo digo que siempre estaremos juntos y punto.

—Vale, sólo te esta vez te haré caso porque te quiero volver a perder más.

— No lo harás Sasuke, sólo mantente cerca de mí… siempre.

Ambos se besaron aquella noche y meses más tarde mantuvieron todo aquello en secreto, el día de su graduación ambos comenzaron a salir oficialmente y estuvieron juntos la noche de navidad y año nuevo. La conclusión del cuento es que el destino no hace feliz a nadie, son las personas las que ponen esa chispa para que esa felicidad se cumpla, aunque la muerte llegué, la vida los separé, todo es momentáneo, sin importar que sus almas pasen por milenios y milenios de espera, están juntos en un mismo universo y todos los caminos los llevan a reencontrarse, unos más largos que otros.


End file.
